Chapter 2: Dracula
Chapter 2 Dracula Jake staggered back and said “D-Dracula.” “The one and only I just feel a little hurt by you right know Jake.” Jake whispered “But how I thought you were just a myth.” “If I was a myth then how could I be standing in front of you right know”. They walked through the dark forest until they saw a huge castle with two chiseled gargoyle statues that were at the front of the castle’s door. Two cobra like human stood in front of the gate’s and said “King Dracula you’ve returned with a boy he seems familiar… is he Harth’s boy?” Jake looked at them both and said, “Yes I’m Harth’s boy and what are you?” The Slim one looking like a female to the right answered, “We are Cobra Vampires, we the youngest species but we are very strong and swift”. Dracula grunted “But you do lack the intelligence needed to actually outwit anything”. She rolled her eyes and said, “Greetings Jake my name is Darla and the dimwit next to me is Chad”. Chad grunted and opened the gates Dracula told Jake “I will be gone for a meeting with three other beings don’t cause trouble while in gone please Jake If you do I’ll have to kill you and I don’t want to go through that whole process got it Jake”. Jake stumbled and replied yes I got it sir” and with that Dracula disappeared. He reappeared outside of a different castle’s gates it had a red glow around it something that would have scared a human away. It had thick long gates that seemed to stretch into a never-ending expanse of darkness. Dracula smiled as he knew he was about to release Mati with the help of Korak and Hallow King he whispered to himself “My old friend seems so long since he’s been sealed away”. Soon Korak and Hallow were there they all walked into Mati’s castle it was dusty and untouched seeming rough and damaged the closer you get to it. They all stopped in front of the gates were Mati’s daughter Malice sat she whispered sternly “You have no business here leave or suffer the consequences Hallow, Dracula, and Korak”. Hallow smiled “Oh yeah and what are you going to do to stop us”. She rolled her eyes and smiled “why tell you when I can show you”. He looked at her and said, “Well then why don’t you show me?” She smiled “you never did ask” she paused and then yelled “Jester get out here and help me will you”. The Jester appeared and smiled “Princess you don’t know what kind of hassle I go through just to keep this place safe until your father is unsealed and free” She rolled her eyes “My father will return… just transform and help me fight” He smiled “As you wish my princess” he then transformed. She smiled as they stepped back she yelled, “You think he’s scary” she glared at the three “Just wait till you get a load of my power” tendrils of darkness grabbed her and soon engulfed her in black flames that spun around her when the darkness cleared from her she was much different. She smiled at them as she held a creature in her hands “You still think Jest is scary?” Korak stood up and yelled, “We are here to unseal your fucking father not to fucking fight you” she stared at them for a while and said why you didn’t just say that the first time then maybe we wouldn’t have had a problem with that know would we”. Malice and the Jester transformed into their original forms and soon after four or five hours Mati was free and the castle’s faint red glow grew bright and you could then see farther in the kingdom it was much livelier. Then when Mati was not there in the beautiful kingdom, it was dark but know it was filled with joy and happiness something you wouldn’t expect a half demon enjoying but he did enjoy it in fact he loved it. Dracula walked up to him and said, “Well an old friend can seem so new after not seeing him for so long welcome back Mati” Mati replied, “Good to see you to Drac hopefully you can teach me some new tricks”. Drac looked at him “Like what kind of new tricks do you mean?” Mati glanced at him “Techniques in war you idiot what did you think?” Drac looked at him “I thought you meant unsealing things so you could get Shiva back”. “I do want her back but I’ll need to catch up with my daughter first and then teach that Jake guy a lesson”. “If you do that it’ll just be another war against the humans Mati and Jakes father brought the whole human race together so who’ll attack them know only a fool or one of the four kings could compete with them know… well a lot can but not you. “You just got here and you want to attack the fucking humans you’re a true fool”. Mati just stared “That is why I need you three to help me”. “Well you aren’t getting it I have allied with them and Hallow has allied to you will not win”. “Just a few thousand years ago you were sucking the life out of them know you’re allied with them”. “Yes and that’s where I am going to leave it I will not betray them right know because of how advanced they are and how close the final war is your father might punish you if you do this Mati”. “Then I will not attack thanks for the warning”. They then walked off, the noise slowly subsided, and all four of them returned to their kingdoms. Korak walked through his red castle. Laughing at everything at his own foolishness for not realizing his own mistake for not seeing that the humans are powerful and not a force to try to enslave the Spectra dimension that he is in is just a collaboration between all three Spectral Gods and the first six things they created. This Spectra’s humans are the strongest humans they had created even then this Spectra is only made up of only Galaxy’s, Universes, and Multiverses nothing more. He began pacing back and forth before coming to a conclusion of why Mati might want to attack them he came down to three things the power of love, Kitara’s incredible bond with the human Sally, or Cemal’s incredible and unmatchable power of love for Sally. He dawdles on this subject for a little while longer. When he suddenly hears a loud scream from the throne room, he stops to listen but as soon as it had happened, it had stopped so he thought nothing of it and continued to pace back and forth. When he hears another louder scream coming from the throne room and he recognizes th he yells, “Diantha” she screams again and he runs toward her. He sees Lucifer holding her by the neck and yelled, “Let my wife go! Right know!” Korak looked at Lucifer with contempt, anger, and Lucifer responded with “You have to do me a favor join me or she dies I put a curse on her so rebellion will cause her death”. Korak filled with fear trembled but soon gained confidence back “Lucifer if you can beat me in my son’s arena I will follow your every order take the curse off temporarily”. This caught Lucifer’s attention so he smiled saying, “I will but this fight will count as me owning you for the rest of your life got it?” “You can only own me for a specific period of time not forever” “No we will do it later for now it is my time to go back to Hell and check on my Demons you on the other hand will tell your Nightmarian people that Lucifer is in charge know” “You will Never own me you sly bitch” Korak walk and punches Lucifer in the gut causing him to fall holding his gut and taking Diantha then they both sat in their thrones looking at Lucifer “Leave know and don’t return to Nightmaria ever again or you will be killed without hesitation”.